The present invention is directed to a sealing end member for a longitudinally divided cable sleeve, which end member is composed of thermoplastic material with adaptable cable entry openings, which are cut, when desired, along a parting plane between two segments forming the end member, and the end member has an integrated intercepting element for gripping each of the inserted cables.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,653, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference thereto and which claims priority from the same German application as European Patent application Ser. No. 0 219 072 A2, discloses an end member for sealing a longitudinally divided cable sleeve or fitting. The end member of this patent is divided into two equal halves, which halves are separated by a parting plane that extends parallel to the direction of insertion of the cables through the end member into the cable sleeve. In this parting plane, transitions/lead-ins/insertions and sealing of the cables are performed, wherein an interception element is additionally arranged to provide a gripping means for gripping each of the cables. This interception element is basically composed of two pressure plates which can be offset relative to one another and these pressure plates, likewise, have entry openings corresponding to the entry opening of the sealing member. However, the pressure plates are arranged at a small distance from one another when the entry openings are formed. Thus, when the pressure plates are moved against one another, they do not form an entirely circular shape of the entry openings and are narrowed into a type of almond shape or oval shape and the inner diameter is less than that of the cable. Thus, an inserted cable will be squeezed and gripped by these plates and this will transfer any tensile forces applied to the cable directly to the end member.
End members having this type of gripping means can only be used with end members having two halves. However, if a greater number of cable entries are required, additional parting planes between the segments forming the end member must be provided and, thus, more sealing member segments will be required. With the present technology disclosed in the above-mentioned patent, the cable interception is no longer possible since, in the case of a central segment, no manipulation from the outside of the pressure plate can occur.